Cellular networks often mitigate downlink interference by assigning different radio frequency resources to different users. For example, in long term evolution (LTE) networks, enhanced base stations (eNBs) communicate downlink signals over different time-frequency resources to avoid interference amongst the various user equipments (UEs). Access points in other networks may communicate downlink signals using different spatial and/or coding resources to mitigate interference among users. Radio resources are finite in nature, and therefore the telecommunications industry is consistently seeking new and innovative techniques for more efficient radio resource utilization.